


Going Home

by Star_Jelly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Feels, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Homesickness, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Jelly/pseuds/Star_Jelly
Summary: Lance goes home to see his family





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, not sure where this fits in the series. Also, sorry if my Spanish is wrong, I used google translate

Lance stepped slowly out of his lion. Where was he? How did he get here? The last thing he remembered he was flying through space and now he was here.  
He pulled his jacket closed in an attempt to fight the chill in the air. His eyes had not yet adjusted to the darkness of this planet and he couldn’t see anything.  
Then, suddenly, he felt a soft tap on his head. He jumped slightly. Then he felt another, this time on his shoulder. Then another, then another, as they became more constant. He recognized what this was.  
Rain.  
He held up his hands and watched in amazement as the droplets slid down his arms. He let out a giggle of excitement. Rain! He hadn’t felt it in so long! He tilted his head back and opened his mouth, letting a few drops fall in. He smiled as the rain kissed his skin.  
“Mijo?” He heard a voice say, softly.  
He whipped his head around to see a familiar figure standing in the doorway of a familiar house. Tall and slim with long brown hair and a time worn face.   
“Mom?” Lance whispered in disbelief. He saw the figure smile, eyes brimming with tears. Lance grinned and didn’t bother to choke back the tears this time. He raced towards his mother, who opened her arms wide. He crashed into her and the two began to cry openly.   
“I thought you were dead, mi Estrella.” He heard his whisper through sobs. Lance sniffed and hugged his mom tighter. “I know.” He murmured. “But I’m back now. I’m back for good.”  
Their reunion was interrupted by a tiny voice. “Lance!” Lance looked down to see a little boy come barreling towards him.   
“Luis!” He hoisted him up and the two embraced each other. “You’ve gotten so big since I saw you last!” He said, ruffling his brothers hair.   
An older girl stepped out of the hall and stopped dead in her tracks. She paused in complete disbelief, then bolted towards him.  
“Lance!”  
“Ronnie!” The two embraced each other. “I thought I’d never see you again.” Ronnie said, her voice breaking.   
Lance looked up to see an older boy standing just outside the hall. He was much older than Luis, but still a lot younger than Lance. Lance let go of his sister and looked at him.  
“Marco.” He walked towards his brother and ruffled his hair in a teasing way. “You’ve grown a lot since the last time I saw you, Mani.” He chuckled softly. Marco looked at him with steely eyes. Lance’s smile faltered. “Marco, I’m so sorry.” He said, quietly. “I shouldn’t have left you guys like that. It wasn’t fair to any of you.”  
Marco stared at his brother as large tears began rolling down his face and his stone cold expression faltered. He grabbed Lance and hugged him tightly. Lance was taken aback, but he soon hugged him back. “I missed you too, Mani.”  
He heard a soft gasp in the hall and looked up to see and old woman standing there.   
“Abuela.” Lance said, smiling, and took a step toward her. She looked at him for a moment, and slapped him upside the head. “No vuelas hacer otro truco como eso otra vez!” She said angrily. Lance put a hand to his face, stunned. His Abuela then hugged him tightly. Lance smiled and hugged her back. “Yo tambien te extrano, abuela.” He said, softly.  
The five stood there, embracing each other. Lance couldn’t help but cry with joy. He was home. He was finally home. 

 

Lance opened his eyes to see darkness. He sat up quickly and looked around. He was in his room. In the Altean castle. He felt his heart deflate as reality set in.  
“Lance?” He heard someone say, sleepily. He turned to see Keith in the bed beside him. “Lance, what’s wrong?”  
Lance took in a shaky breath and sighed in an effort to compose himself. “Nothing, Keith, I’m fine.” He slowly laid back down and away from his comrade, trying to hide the tears that had started down his face. “Everything’s fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. Also, for those of you wondering, estrella means “Star” and Mani means “peanut”, Abuela said “don’t you ever pull a stunt like that again” and Lance said “I missed you too, grandma”


End file.
